Poems of Team KHEI
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: Poems for each members of Team KHEI. Learn about them and their lives.
1. The Cherry Blossom Princess

**Gokigenyo, everyone. Okay, I made this poem to get to know about my OC and her teammates. My OC was named after me and her teammates were created by me. My OC was added to "My Life in Slugterra" wenjing10's main story. I hope you enjoy this poem.**

* * *

 **The Cherry Blossom Princess**

 _A young girl who lived in the Surface._

 _Her name was Charrize Antoinette Reyes. But her nickname Khai is better._

 _She was 4 years old girl. Her mother gave birth to her as she was single mother with no husband._

 _Khai's father was mysterious as she had his dark brown eyes and thick black hair._

 _However…during Khai's life in the Surface._

 _She was bullied a lot by other kids._

 _Her hair was cut many time because of the bullies._

 _She cried and cried a lot._

 _Her life was disaster. And her life in the Surface was worst._

 _One day, her family decided to move to a magical underground world…Slugterra._

 _Khai was excited to go there and make a new life there. Once arrived, her life was bloomed._

 _She and her family are now living in a magical cavern: Marinatopia._

 _Marinatopia is a mythical, magical, and wonderful cavern._

 _Khai loved her new home._

 _One day, she found an injured Infurnus. Though this Infurnus is different than other Infurnuses._

 _It had a scarlet skin, blue eyes, and pink eyeliner beside its eyes as its mark._

 _She treat the Infurnus' wounds and day by day…the Infurnus was recovered._

 _Khai attempted to release it to the wild but…it refused to be release and wanted to stay by her side._

 _Khai named the Infurnus as Flare._

 _Khai and Flare become best friends. Flare will never leave her and she always be with her anywhere where she goes._

 _Suddenly, one day, Shadow and Light Clans appeared before her and her family._

 _They are here to give a small gift to Khai._

 _The Leader of the Shadow Clan gave her a magical pendant was named known as the Pendant of Bless._

 _Hence, the magical pendant, with two charms of a shooting star and a crescent moon, was passed down for generation for over 2,020 years ago!_

 _It was first wore by Khai's twin ancestors: Krystal and Celestia Rey._

 _The pendant can grant a blessing to Khai. She was blessed by her pendant to enable her to understand slugs, Shadow, and Light Clans' languages._

 _3 years later…Khai was now 7 years old and met a mysterious woman named Minami Kaido._

 _Minami came from a faraway caverns called the Eastern Caverns._

 _She taught how to control slug to guide them using an ancient martial art called Slug Fu._

 _Which enables to control and guide the slugs._

 _Several years later, Khai has come of age as she became the Protector of Marinatopia and Slug Fu Master._

 _Master Minami Kaido was mysterious disappeared after Khai became the Protector and Slug Fu Master._

 _But she left a note to Khai._

 _Minami will someday meet her again._

 _Khai then formed a team called Team KHEI. Her three teammates are Haru Haruno, Elke Aquamarine, and Ilys Cloud Sky._

 _They fight and duel to protect Marinatopia from the forces of Evil._

 _One day…in the final battle with the Black Fang. Khai faced the Leader of the Black Fang…Torch Flame._

 _Torch was a ruthless wizard leader._

 _He burned Team KHEI's hideout down. There was nothing else but ashes…_

 _Khai and Torch fought each other in the final battle._

 _He punched her right eye…_

 _Her right eye bleed and nearly lost her eye._

 _Then…finally…_

 _Torch Flame was defeated and banished to the alternate dimension: Delta Dimension._

 _Delta Dimension is a place where all evil wizards and witches, and other evil of forces were kept imprison._

 _Khai and her team were lost due to the loss of their hideout._

 _Suddenly…a crystal seed grew into a huge castle-like tree as it become Khai and her team's new home._

 _The castle was called the Crystal Castle of Harmony._

 _The ancient magical tree: Crystal Tree of Harmony granted Khai's wish to have her a new home for her and her team._

 _Khai becomes the Princess of Marinatopia while her teammates become guardians._

 _Marinatopia becomes a kingdom and its people are all happy to have Khai as their very own princess._

 _The Princess of Marinatopia understands people's hearts._

 _She gives her formerly enemies a second chances to give new lives and understand about harmony and friendship._

 _Khai and Haru are now become couples as they fell in love._


	2. The Rose & Silvery Boy

**The Rose & Silvery Boy**

 _A little boy who possessed silvery eyes._

 _His name is Haru Haruno._

 _He is special with powers within his silvery eyes._

 _He lives in the magical world of Slugterra._

 _Haru and his family were living in a very poor cavern._

 _They don't have enough money and food to eat._

 _Haru's life was miserable._

 _In the poor cavern, people dislike Haru due to his silvery eyes._

 _Everyone called him "The Cursing Silvery Eye-Boy."_

 _Thus, making Haru even more miserable…_

 _Until one day, his father Kanata Haruno stumbled a hidden cave that leads to a mythical cavern: Marinatopia._

 _Now, Haru and all of his family escaped their formerly poor cavern to Marinatopia._

 _And there…their lives bloomed as they stay Marinatopia._

 _Many people of Marinatopia are very kind and lovely to Haruno Family._

 _They all help them to make their lives even better and blooming._

 _Haru never felt so happy in his life._

 _Unlike his formerly poor cavern, it was miserable and people there dislike him a lot._

 _Now living Marinatopia and never return his miserable cavern._

 _Haru and his family work hard and they have their very own shop: Rose Flower Shop._

 _They sell many types of rose flowers._

 _Haru loves roses as they held with love and passion._

 _Years and years later, Haru has grown up as a teenager boy._

 _However, sad years ago…his father passed away due to his illness._

 _Leaving Haru, his mother Haruka Haruno, and his older brother Yamu Haruno in sadness due to their loss of Kanata Haruno._

 _Haru's life became miserable again due to his loss of his father._

 _Until one day, he meets a young girl named Khai._

 _Haru was admiring of her beauty._

 _The two slowly become close and falling in love._

 _Haru's love for Khai made his life restore again from miserable._

 _Then, Team KHEI was formed as Khai is the leader._

 _He has a lot of adventures with her and his teammates when they travel all over Marinatopia._

 _He met so many mythical being friends and allies._

 _Haru's life becomes magical and his love for Khai._

 _However, one day…Torch Flame and Black Fang attempted to destroy Marinatopia…_

 _Haru and his team will never let it happen to Marinatopia!_

 _They fight back in order to protect their magical home cavern._

 _Then…after the defeat of Torch Flame._

 _Haru and his teammates become guardians as Khai becomes Marinatopia's very own princess._

 _Haru and Khai's love for each other have grown stronger._

 _The two made their first kiss as they become couples._


	3. The Lily Kind Cave Troll

**The Lily Kind Cave Troll**

 _In a faraway caverns were called The Eastern Caverns._

 _There, there was a young Cave Troll who was named as Elke Aquamarine._

 _She lived in Eastern Caverns with her parents._

 _Though, her home cavern was invaded by Underlords._

 _She was completely terrified and scared._

 _Her parents suddenly died as they were murdered by the unbeatable Slinger who has a Goon Doc…The Dark Slinger._

 _Elke was lost and miserable due to the loss of her parents._

 _Then, she was forced to join the Underlords as they had her Uncle Hiroaki, her only family left._

 _She was feeling bad as all the Cave Trolls called her traitor for betraying their tribe._

 _However, she was secretly helping others and freeing all the stolen slugs, and helping a rebel Cave Troll Slinger, Hamengku._

 _Hamengku was surprisingly and realized that she was against the Underlords and The Emperor._

 _Wanted to say thank you to Elke but she quickly disappear before he could say and never know about her name._

 _But she left a note to Hamengku as it said that she will meet him again…someday._

 _Later, years slowly passed._

 _Elke was captured by the Shadow Clans and brought her to the Cavern of the Last East._

 _There, she meets Master Wu and Team Phoenix._

 _Zhong Fen was mad at Elke for betraying the tribe of Cave Troll._

 _But Elke tells and explains that she was forced to join the Underlords._

 _But they refused to believe her._

 _Elke then revealed that she was the one who freed all the stolen slugs and Hamengku._

 _Shocking everyone._

 _Elke begged them to help her to free her uncle so that they can escape together._

 _Kun Zhen and Hai Chang decided to help her while the others will get and free the slugs._

 _Once they finally found Uncle Hiroaki. They are rescued by white creatures: The Light Clans._

 _Elke and Hiroaki finally reunited and decided to leave Eastern Caverns faraway so the Underlords will not find them._

 _Zhong Fen apologized to Elke for misunderstanding about her and felt sorry for the loss of her parents._

 _Elke forgives her._

 _With that, the Light Clans teleport Elke and her uncle to Marinatopia and bid a farewell to Master Wu and Team Phoenix._

 _Now, Elke is now living Marinatopia with her uncle, aunt, and cousin._

 _Her life bloomed as Marinatopia made her feel better and forgetting her dark past._

 _Years and years passed as Elke becomes a Slinger._

 _She meets a young girl named Khai._

 _Team KHEI was then formed._

 _Elke had an amazing adventures with Khai and her team._

 _Elke likes lilies. They reminded her about her beloved deceased parents. Also about her name meaning kind._

 _Khai taught her about lily flower's meanings and Elke is very delighted to hear those words from her leader._

 _Until on the final battle with Torch Flame and Black Fang who were attempted to make Marinatopia in chaos._

 _Elke is now determined and will not allow to let it happen to Marinatopia!_

 _After Troch has fallen in defeated and banished to Delta Dimension._

 _Elke becomes the guardian along with her teammates as Khai becomes the Princess of Marinatopia._

 _She never felt happy in her whole life as her sad life was fade away._


	4. The Honeysuckle Tracker Molenoid

**The Honeysuckle Tracker Molenoid**

 _A young Molenoid who dream to become the best Tracker in Slugterra._

 _Her name is Ilys Cloud Sky._

 _She is brave, selfless, courageous, daring, elegant, wise, stubborn, manipulative and intelligent._

 _Her older brother Thimba Cloud Sky._

 _He was a famous hunter all over Slugterra._

 _Ilys really wanted to be like him._

 _One day, Thimba goes away to find a mythical cavern: Marinatopia._

 _He promised his sister that he will return for her once he finds Marinatopia._

 _Months and months passed…_

 _Thimba hasn't return yet for over months now._

 _Ilys is now worried about him and wonders where he is._

 _However…one day, Ilys received a news about her beloved older brother._

 _Her life becomes shock and miserable as she found out Thimba's death._

 _Thimba's death remained unknown whether he was killed by someone, or killed himself, or killed by accident._

 _The promise that Thimba made was broken…_

 _Now Ilys has to find Marinatopia that her brother was searching on her own._

 _Beginning her search for Marinatopia._

 _Ilys search and search for Marinatopia but could not find it yet._

 _She felt hopeless as she could not find the mythical cavern._

 _She was about to give up when suddenly stumbled a hidden cave that was behind a huge boulder._

 _Entering the hidden cave, she goes further and further until she found a way out._

 _She was then found herself in a beautiful cavern…Marinatopia._

 _Ilys finally found it and her dream has come true._

 _Now her life has bloomed and starting to live Marinatopia._

 _Years and years later, Ilys becomes the famous Tracker in Slugterra and Marinatopia._

 _Then, later…Ilys meets Khai, Haru, and Elke._

 _Team KHEI was formed._

 _Ilys always love adventures and travel all over Marinatopia._

 _However, in a final battle._

 _Ilys becomes braver than ever. She fights for everyone to protect Marinatopia._

 _Then…after defeating Troch Flame._

 _Khai becomes the Princess of Marinatopia._

 _Ilys never felt this way and she always have friends with her._

 _Though, Elke and Ilys are best friends._

 _Ilys learn many things about friendship and partnership._

 _She will never forget how her life becomes magical and blooming._


	5. The White Kitten Deadly

**The White Kitten Deadly**

 _A young Faunus girl who has a pair of cat ears._

 _Her name is Xia Ling._

 _Xia is a very silent, quite deadly, and cold girl._

 _Xia lived in an Eastern Caverns._

 _She was an orphan with no parents._

 _Her mother suddenly passed away after she gave birth to Xia._

 _Xia dislike people who are abuse and violent which lead her to fight them off. And nearly killing them…_

 _She does not care of anyone and never trust them._

 _She was known to be the Cold White Bloody Kitten by People of Eastern Caverns._

 _One day, as the Dark Slinger and Underlords attack Eastern Caverns._

 _Xia fought the Underlords but she could not defeat the Dark Slinger as she almost lost her life._

 _So she escape Eastern Caverns to a hidden cave that was behind a waterfall._

 _Xia went further and further into the cave._

 _Then, a light came into view._

 _She found herself in a beautiful cavern: Marinatopia._

 _Xia's life bloomed when she sees the sight of Marinatopia's beauty._

 _Now she starting to live Marinatopia._

 _Years passed down, Xia starting to grew fond with People of Marinatopia as they are kind and lovely unlike to Eastern Caverns._

 _Xia finally escaped her miserable life and she is free._

 _One day, when Torch Flame and Black Fang who attempted to destroy Marinatopia._

 _Xia felt scared if they tried to destroy her new home._

 _But the Protector of Marinatopia and her team defeated their enemies and save Marinatopia._

 _The Protector of Marinatopia becomes Marinatopia's very own Princess of Marinatopia: Khai._

 _Xia was there at her coronation as Khai is crowned as the Princess of Marinatopia._

 _She felt that Khai can change everyone's hearts by understand with love, forgiveness, and kindness._

 _A year later, the Princess of Marinatopia left her kingdom to travel other caverns._

 _Leaving her team to watch over Marinatopia._

 _Xia comforted Haru, Elke, and Ilys as she request them to let her join Team KHEI!_

 _They allow her to join the team._

 _Xia's life was magical and blooming._


	6. The Hot Tough Morning Glory Boy

**The Hot Tough Morning Glory Boy**

 _A young boy who has a strong fighting skills._

 _His name is Yamu Haruno, the older brother of Haru Haruno._

 _He and his family lived in a very poor cavern._

 _People in that poor cavern dislike his little brother, Haru._

 _Because of his silvery eyes._

 _Yamu stood up for Haru to protect him from those awful people._

 _He fights and fights to protect his family and his brother if someone tried to harm them._

 _Yamu can be anger if someone hurt his little brother…he beat them all up with incredible fighting skills._

 _He even beats a group of gangsters!_

 _Yamu possessed a great power of fighting styles._

 _However…it is unknown of how he was able to learn these amazing moves he has._

 _People in the poor cavern called him… "The Demon Fighter" because of his amazing fighting skills._

 _Everyone fears of him if they harm his family and his little brother._

 _Then… his father Kanata found a hidden cave and escape their poor cavern._

 _There, they made a new life as they are now living in Marinatopia._

 _Yamu and his family work hard and they have their very own shop: Rose Flower Shop._

 _Yamu become the best fighter of all Marinatopia as he became a champion._

 _One day…his father passed away._

 _Yuma was anger for losing his father as he quiet being the champion._

 _Then, one day._

 _He learned that his younger brother was joined a team: Team KHEI._

 _He joined Team KHEI, however, it was briefly as Yamu goes away to travel all over Slugterra._

 _But before he went to his travel, he learns that the Protector of Marinatopia has become a Princess of Marinatopia._

 _Then, Yamu found himself in caverns called: The 99 Caverns._

 _There, he met his Leader of Team KHEI with the Shane Gang in a mall of Caverna Mall._

 _Yamu has an amazing adventure with them as he ready to punch his enemies!_


	7. The Sunflower Faunus Monkey

**The Sunflower Faunus Monkey**

 _A young Faunus Monkey boy who lives in a magical world of Marinatopia._

 _His name is Zak Sunny._

 _He is a lovable and kind-hearted boy who is willing to help others._

 _Though he seemly to be a lonely child._

 _His parents were murdered by…the Black Fang_

 _Leaving Zak an orphan._

 _But luckily, his aunt and uncle adopted him._

 _Zak still mourning the death of his parents and he was empty with no love, except his aunt and uncle._

 _He was so miserable when losing his beloved parents…_

 _Years pass down, Zak is now a 16 year old teenage Faunus boy._

 _He had been practicing slinging to become the best Slugslinger in the world._

 _One day, he received a news about the Black Fang were trying to destroy Marinatopia._

 _Fears over come him…_

 _But the leader of Team KHEI defeated the ruthless leader of the Black Fang._

 _Then, Zak and his family went to a special ceremony for Marinatopia's very own princess._

 _Zak was amazed to see the Princess of Marinatopia, who is the Protector of Marinatopia._

 _She announced her speech to all of her people of Marinatopia._

 _The princess is willing to save her caverns and everyone's lives and hearts._

 _She always risk her life for them._

 _And she's willing to give former enemies a second chance to start over a new life._

 _Zak was so awed to her speech._

 _He wishes to part of the guardians, like the princess' teammates._

 _Someday soon._

 _A year later since the Black Fang's leader had been defeated by the Princess of Marinatopia._

 _Zak was taking a walk and then suddenly takes a nap on a train, which it will head to caverns: The 99 Caverns._

 _Once Zak woke up, he was found by Millard Milford and the other Security Slingers._

 _Zak runs away from them and they chased him after him!_

 _He was in the Caverna Mall as he keeps on running from Millard Milford and his fellow Security Slingers._

 _That's when he spotted the Shane Gang with two Chinese, a young American-Japanese man, and young Philippian girl._

 _Zak hides behind them and was helped by them._

 _When Millard Milford and his fellow Security Slingers left, and Zak becomes friends with them._

 _Zak stays with the Shane Gang's hideout._

 _Though, Zak is very shocked when he soon found out that the young Philippian girl was actually the Princess of Marinatopia, Khai!_

 _Zak has so many adventures with them as he loves adventures all over Slugterra._


	8. The Blooming Beauty of Flower Fairy

**The Blooming Beauty of Flower Fairy**

 _In a beautiful flowery field cavern…that fills with colorful flowers as rainbows._

 _This cavern…is where all Flower Fairies lived happily and peace lives._

 _They are born from beautiful flowers._

 _When a bud of flower blooms…a Flower Fairy was born._

 _They grew up in quick within few weeks and a month later._

 _If 2 weeks passed…they grew into toddlers._

 _Then, 4 weeks passed…they grew into children._

 _And 1 month passed…they grew into their final forms as their growth is complete._

 _Flower Fairies holds love, justice, and beauty._

 _They truly love nature and flowers._

 _Which give them to have powers of all nature all over the world of Slugterra._

 _They can bloom everyone's hearts with love when falling in love._

 _One day, their Queen of Miracle Flowerland Cavern created a special seed as her daughter will be born._

 _However…on that day…was the day where their arch-nemesis invade Miracle Flowerland Cavern…_

 _Fill with despair, hate, and destruction…they half destroy their home cavern._

 _But the Queen save her home cavern but using her powers and seal them away._

 _However…the Queen dies when she used up her powers…_

 _But she gave her People of Flower Fairies a final smile before she fade away into sparkles and send the Magical Seed somewhere._

 _Somewhere that someone will plant it and her beautiful daughter will bloom as she will be born and the next Queen to take her place._

 _The People of Flower Fairies are all sadden of their beloved Queen's death…_

 _Their hearts are full of sadness…_

 _And thought their precious princess is lost forever and ever…_

 _Until one day…_

 _A female Vinedrill named Petal found the Magical Seed._

 _She planted it in Wen Jing's garden._

 _The Magical Seed grows within few days and then, finally…bloom._

 _A beautiful female tiny baby was finally born._

 _The Princess of Marinatopia named the tiny baby as…Ha-Chan._

 _She was finally born and soon…she will be the next Queen of Miracle Flowerland Cavern._


	9. The Black Falcon

**The Black Falcon**

 _In the Surface… A young boy was born there, born with an unusual ability that he can change form into a black falcon._

 _His name is Faulkner Leon._

 _But he is call as…Falcon._

 _Falcon is a mysterious boy when changing form as a black falcon._

 _It is unknown how this unusual ability as none of Falcon's family had that ability before._

 _His life in the Surface wasn't good for him._

 _There are many bullies and gangsters bullying him and his family._

 _Falcon dislike his life in Surface._

 _He wanted a new life to escape his miserable life._

 _One day, Falcon's family all died in a car crash leaving him an orphan._

 _He was depressed of the loss of his family and they all left him all alone._

 _His life becomes more miserable._

 _But that day, is where he meets an unknown slug._

 _The two quickly become close friends and Falcon name the unknown slug as Beat._

 _Falcon wondered where Beat came from._

 _He soon found out that Beat lived an underground mythical caverns called…Slugterra._

 _Falcon becomes eager to find Slugterra as he will make his new life there._

 _10 years later…_

 _Falcon is now a 13 years old young boy and is ready to head down to Slugterra._

 _With the help of his best friend Beat, he led Falcon into a sewer and there, they found the hidden passage way that leads to Slugterra._

 _Finally, they arrived Slugterra for the first time and made Falcon's new life begin._

 _But he do meets new friends as he has an amazing adventure with them._


	10. A Fairy fills with Hopes

**A Fairy fills with Hopes**

 _A young girl who is a fairy, living in the magical and mythical cavern: Marinatopia._

 _Marinatopia is the only cavern to have mythical beings and creatures, and have magic._

 _This young fairy holds the power of hope._

 _And her name's Regina Kuroi._

 _She can bring hope to everyone and never give up hope._

 _She was attended to a school for fairies called Fairy Academy._

 _Regina learns a lot of things from her school and learn about her fairy powers._

 _One day, she and all the fairy students learn about a fairy levels._

 _The fairy levels can give all fairies new transformations and new powers._

 _Regina was left wondered about fairy levels as she had no idea what they are._

 _In a dark day…_

 _Marinatopia is being invaded by arched enemy: Black Fang._

 _Now determine to stop the chaos from the Black Fang._

 _Regina and all the fairy students defend Marinatopia to help the Protector of Marinatopia and her team._

 _Then…_

 _When Troch Flame, the ruthless leader of Black Fang, is banished for good._

 _The chaos had finally ended._

 _The Protector of Marinatopia became the Princess of Marinatopia, while her team became guardians._

 _Then, all the fairy students have graduation, along with Regina._

 _Now she is going to travel and explore all over Slugterra._

 _And she will work hard to pass through the fairy levels as she can._

 _"All hopes can bright up the future as you cannot give up and never fall into despair." – Regina's Quotes._


End file.
